warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longtail
Longtail is a pale brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and light blue eyes. He is blind. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :In Into the Wild, Longtail has just been a warrior for two moons, as revealed by Graypaw. :When he meets the kittypet Rusty, he hates the new Clan member. As Bluestar informs the Clan of Rusty's arrival, Longtail actively rejects him in front of Bluestar, and eventually, after much taunting, the two launch into a fight. While fighting, Rusty loses his collar, and Bluestar takes this as a sign of approval from StarClan, and gives Rusty his apprentice name, Firepaw. Longtail becomes injured in his first fight, and receives a split in his ear as a reminder of the fight. Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice, Longtail receives his first apprentice, Swiftpaw. Fireheart is secretly annoyed because Longtail treats Swiftpaw much more nicely than he treated Fireheart. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of secrets, Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart were patrolling the borders to see if it is possible to cross the flooded river blocking there path to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw supposedly shakes the branch Fireheart is walking on, causing him to fall into the freezing river, but Longtail pulls him out, saving his life, and the group comes to the agreement that the river is uncrossable. :Even though he was one of Tigerclaw's closest friends, when he was offered the chance to join him in his exile, he rejected Tigerclaw's offer, thus showing that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. Rising Storm :Coming soon A Dangerous Path :His apprentice, Swiftpaw, is ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar refuses to give him his ceremony, believing that every ThunderClan cat is a traitor. She eventually makes Fireheart's apprentice, Cloudpaw, a warrior, but none of the other apprentices are given warrior status. :Swiftpaw and Whitestorm's apprentice, Brightpaw, decide to impress Bluestar by going to Snakerocks to finding out what has been stealing ThunderClan prey. They are attacked and savagely mauled by the dogs living there. Brightpaw manages to survive, although she is left scarred, but Swiftpaw dies. Longtail blames Fireheart for this, saying that if Fireheart had not sent Swiftpaw back with an "apprentice duty", Bluestar would have made him a warrior, and he would still be alive. :Longtail tells Fireheart that he has scented Tigerstar around Snakerocks several times lately, and asks him to come with him to see for himself. Fireheart says no, saying that it is a trap set by Tigerstar and Darkstripe. Longtail then tries to convince Whitestorm, but Fireheart comes back, listening now. Longtail tells him that he saw Tigerstar dragging a rabbit. At first, he thought that Tigerstar was stealing prey, but then he sees Tigerstar drop the rabbit in front of the cave. Out of the cave comes what Longtail describes as the "largest dog I've ever seen". He only saw its head and paws, but even then he knew how big it was. The Darkest Hour :When Darkstripe is exiled Longtail becomes the mentor of Fernpaw. Firestar hopes that, since Darkstripe is no longer around to jeer at his kittypet roots, the hostility between himself and Longtail can be done away with. :It is also said that he catches a rabbit the size of a fox while on a hunting patrol. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Longtail hunted a rabbit, which turned around and scratched his eyes with its dirty claws. His eyes became infected, and Cinderpelt could not save his vision. Longtail was initially worried thtat he would not have a place in his clan due to his sight, but Firestar reassured him he would always have a place in Thunderclan, sight or no sight. Longtail, now blinded, went to live with the elders. His apprentice, Sootpaw, is given Thornclaw as a replacement mentor. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Longtail is still an elder. Moonrise :Coming Soon Dawn :He had originally planned to stay in the Forest, along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt because of his blindness, but Firestar convinced him to come with them on the Great Journey, saying that he still had a place in the Clan. Longtail manages to survive the dangerous journey, even with the trip through the mountains, which was difficult for even the other, non-blind cats. Starlight :Coming Soon Twilight :During the badger attack, he and Mousefur helped defend the Clan by fighting the badgers. He, along with Goldenflower, carried Cinderpelt's body to her final resting place. He was almost stopped by Mousefur, but said he didn't need to see to carry his Clanmate. Sunset :He says that he doesn't need to see badgers to fight them, but that he smell them from their disgusting scent. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, he helps Brightheart teach Jaypaw, who is blind as well. Despite the fact that Jaypaw is very disrespectful, saying that he was just repeating things he already knew, Longtail remains very enthusiastic. Later in the book Longtail seems to notice that Mousefur was getting sick and keeps hinting to Jaypaw, who takes no notice. Dark River :He remains an elder of ThunderClan, and is not mentioned much. Outcast :Longtail confesses that he really liked the mountains and the caves where the Tribe of Rushing Water lived in, even though he couldn't see. Longtail tells Icekit, Foxkit, and Lionpaw a story about Tigerstar when they visit the elders' den. ''Eclipse He remains an elder of Thunderclan, and is not really talked about. Long Shadows :''Coming Soon ''Sunrise :''Coming Soon ''Code of the Clans : He was in a story about how elders and kits must be fed before warriors. Prey was scarce and there were several sick cats in ThunderClan that needed to be fed, so he and Darkstripe went out hunting at Snakerocks. They quickly found a squirrel, and Darkstripe suggested they eat it to have strength to find more prey for the other cats. Longtail was reluctant, but finally gave in. When they got back to camp they found out that a sick elder, Poppydawn, had died because she was so weak from lack of food. Longtail thinks that if they brought back the squirrel, she could have lived, but Darkstripe insists it wasn't their fault and tells Longtail not to tell anyone about the squirrel they ate, because Poppydawn was already dead and there was one less mouth to feed. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters